Good Guys Bad Girls
by xShyxInsanityx
Summary: Carrina a rebel and her band Zombie Survivors are the opening for Falling In Reverse. Find Out what happens when a guitarist is curious.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Carrina Gordon and I'm the lead singer of the band Zombie Survivors. I'm 5'6 with light brown hair and bright forest green eyes, I'm slightly tan though not overly so.I'm labeled as scene rebel. I also am not afraid to tell Michelle and her barbie clones to go suck a dick. If you couldn't guess Michelle is miss popular along with her boyfriend Ashton. Well my band consist of Alex bass he has black scene hair and brown eyes 6'2, Jake drums blond hair same style and blue eyes 5'9. Tristan guitar brown hair brown eyes same hair style 5'9. Also are Rhythm guitarist Siria but we call her Shy, she's 5'3 black hair brown eyes scene style. Last but not least,James our manager. He's Tristan's identical twin brother , but he dyed his hair the only tan one in our group.

Shy and I were walking to are favorite park seeing how we didn't feel like going to our first half of classes. Im surprised that Shy even goes to school. Tristan and James her cousins force her I think thats why. We met because of them. I've known them since I was three I met her a few years back.

(Flashback:Meeting Siria 'Shy')

"I'm not fucking going to that hell hole guys."

"You have too."

I heard yelling from a distance I could recognize James's voice but I couldn't tell the females.I thought it was some friend of his or his sister's.

"Tristan help me out here."

"Sorry Siria. Mom took you in and told us to make sure you go to school."

"Fine whatever."

"Um hi guys?"

"Oh hey Carrina."

"Hey, uh this is our cousin Siria but goes by shy. Siria this is Carrina."

I saw that she had black hair brown eyes 5'2 or 5'3 and was wearing a black t with black skinnies and tore up converse. She looked at me with a smile that if I hadn't heard them arguing I would have thought she was really happy.

"Hi Carrina I love your Asking Alexandria shirt."

I looked down and realized I was wearing my "get on your knees" Green wording Asking Alexandria band shirt with green skinnies and black vans.

"Thanks so where you from."

"I'm from Farmington New Mexico my parents sent me to leave here to live in San Francisco."

"Oh cool so what grade are you in."

"Same one as these dicks."

"Well, lets head off to school before we're late."

(Present)

"James sent our demo to Falling In Reverse's manager to see if we could open for them on the Thug in me is you tour."

"Really ya hey lets get some food."

"Siria you know I've always wondered why your parents sent you here."

Her eyes went from a light brown to almost black in a second she sighed and put a thinking face on.

"I'll explain when I'm ready ok."

"All right."

After a few hours of hanging out at the park we went to are last three classes of soon as James and tristan saw siria their faces went red.

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SIRIA?"

"Chill out I was at the park with Carrina."

"You know better than to take off like that."

"Your acting like your brother."

"No I'm not I'm acting like me."

"NOW I SEE WHY YOUR MOM SENT YOU HERE."

"FUCK OFF JAMES HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED."

"I know more than you think!"

We saw people coming by to stop and watch the arguing family members.

"James, Siria stop fighting your attracting attention. Carrina help."

"You know what Siria your parents were right you deserved what happened to you."

Next thing any of us knew Siria had James pinned down and was punching him repeatedly in the face. I pulled her off as Tristan grabbed James. I was confused as fuck then I heard the bitch's laugh.

"Well who knew emo could fight."

"Fuck off."

I walked Siria away from the scene and let her go. She paced a minute then punched the brick wall repeatedly then looked at her busted knuckles and sat down. I sat next to her.

"Care to talk now."

"I got kicked out by my grandmother I had gotten beaten, raped and had a kid she lives with me and that's all you need to know."

Tristan came over to us and looked at us.

"Good news FIR's manager called we can and bad news Principle wants to see you."

"Fuck."

After school I walked home and went upstairs blaring music. I started singing along when James texted me saying sorry for his reaction and that he apologized to Siria and they are now both suspended for 3 days. Tristan texted me saying Siria and James are both suspended and that his mom was pissed at both and they are grounded till they go back to school and James now has to write an essay on why it's wrong to hurt people to the point that they beat you up.

After doing my homework and jamming out I started to put the pieces together, one thing was missing. What caused her to get thrown out and why did she live with her grandma? After that I soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jake and Alex texted me asking if I felt like hanging out since it was Saturday.I replied sure and started getting ready. I decided to wear a Black Veil Brides band shirt white skinnies and my black and white checkered vans. I walked out and started to remember how I met Alex.

(Flashback:Meeting Alex)

It was my 7th grade year I was walking down the hall listening to KISS when I heard people in the hall. I was already late so I thought might as well check it out. I saw Ashton and some other football player pushing a black haired boy wearing a white T and black skinnies with classic converse. I saw ashton shove him into the wall and I quickly walked up to them.

"What the fuck are you doing to this kid?"

"Go away bitch this has nothing to do with you."

I pushed him "I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"Look chick I'm ok they're to pussy to hit me anyway."

After that comment I got pushed and Ashton punched the kid in the face. The kid and him were fighting and soon the black haired kid had the upper hand but as soon as ashton got the upper hand a teacher was separating them. After being asked questions I was sent to ISS due to my truancy or ditching. I sat there bored and as soon as the last bell rang I was gone. I crossed the street heading to my main hell when I saw the same kid from earlier.

"Hey chick wait up."

"What?"

"Thanks for at least trying to help."

"Eh its whatever."

"Well Im Alex."

"Carrina."

"Wanna hang out?"

"Sure."

We went to his house and played video games ate pizza and watched horror movies till I had no choice to go ever since we've been friends.

(Present)

I walked outside and saw Alex in his 1999 black Toyota. I got in the passenger side and started to go through his iPod which he had plugged in after deciding on You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC we were off.

"First we have to get Jake second Were opening for Falling In Reverse on their tour."

"THATS FUCKING AMAZING."

I laughed as he went on about meeting a lot of girls and blah blah blah. Then I remembered how I met Jake.

(Flashback: Meeting Jake)

It was Warped tour I was at main stage when some dude bumped into me and we started talking.

"Oh shit I am so sorry."

"Its cool at least I'm not in a mosh pit. Yet."

"I like that answer. Im Jake by the way."

"Carrina."

"Where you from Carrina?"

"San Francisco."

"Oh cool I just moved there a week ago haven't got to meet anyone till now."

"Hahaha Thats cool."

We hung out and I got a ride from him and his dad after that he met my friends and ever since he's been part of the group.

(Present)

"CARRINA! ALEX!"

"HEY."

"What are we doing today?"

"Were going to the mall for a bit and then I'm throwing a party tonight as a celebration for our band."

"Hey where is shy Tristan and James."

"They are at home."

"Tell them to meet us at the mall."

"Shy and James cant and I'll ask tristan."

"What happened this time?"

"James pissed off Shy and she punched him in the face, and they got suspended."

"Again."

"Yep what he say this time."

"Just that she deserved what happened to her and ya."

"What even happened to her anyway?"

"The only ones who know is her family."

We saw the mall and parked by the entrance closest to hot and Jake raced for fun as we entered the amazing store I saw Siria and Jake ran straight over to her and sandwiched her in a hug.I soon joined te group explained it was her first day and then we explained about the party she said most likely the trio could. After 15 shirts and 12 pairs of skinnies later we headed to my place and started setting up.

"Alright we got booze for the drinkers monster for us and locked glass things in your room the two guest rooms are open the basement is locked and thats it."

"Alright lets get the music blaring and I warned the neighbors and they agreed to not call the cops."

"LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED."


	3. Chapter 3

** After taking every drunk person home I cleaned up. I looked around my house and started to remember the reason why I lived alone.**

******_(Flashback:A year ago)_**

**_ "_****_Carrina what the hell is this mess." I looked at my mom and saw rage._**

**_ "_****_My room what the fuck do you want."_**

**_ "_****_I AM YOUR MOTHER DONT USE THAT LANGUAGE WITH ME!"_**

**_ "_****_Why The Fuck Not. All you do is bitch, bitch and BITCH. I hate WONDER WHY DAD LEFT."_**

**_ "_****_Your father left because of you!"_**

**_ "_****_Thats a bullshit lie,You can't keep your legs closed thats why he left and you know it."_**

**_ "_****_You ungrateful little slut."_**

**_ "_****_Oh I'm the slut so mom hows the medicine doin is it working on getting rid of the latest STD. Or did you get another abortion."_**

**_ "_****_At least I can get sex."_**

**_ "_****_I choose to not have sex last thing I want is to end up like you."_**

**_ "_****_You need to shut your mouth this is my house my rules."_**

**_ "_****_Fine I'm moving out I was waiting to tell you any way but might as well tell you know."_**

**_ "_****_Fine take your shit and get out."_**

**_ "_****_I will."_**

******_The entire time I put my stuff in my car my mom yelled at me about me being worthless. The last thing I said to her wasn't that nice and it was,_**

**_ "_****_BYE WHORE."_**

******_(Present)_**

******_I remember that day very well my mom tried calling to go back, but I couldn't do it. I knew that if I went back I'd want to either kill her or myself. I got up and started walking to my room and got into some black sweats and a tank top. I laid down and looked at the ceiling fan. I soon fell asleep to the thoughts of maybe going to visit my mother._**

******_The next morning I got up and got ready for work. I took a shower and put on a Falling In Reverse tank top and black skinnies with my black vans. I called Alex for a ride since we both work today. As soon as he pulled up I saw a sight I wanted to forget. Walking down my street was Michelle. I instantly bit my tongue and hoped she wouldn't recognize me. I quickly got in the car and we headed to Journey's to work._**

**_ " _****_Ug alex I want sleep."_**

**_ "_****_Sorry Carrina but you cant sleep oh look here comes Jake."_**

******_Before you think our band member Jake. No it was crush since 3rd grade. He was tall had green eyes with brown skater hair 6'6 and olive skin. Of course Alex makes me help him. Today he was wearing a Blue shirt with blue skinnies and black converse. I acted as if I didn't just check him out and continued to write a song for my band._**

**_ "_****_Hey Carrina."_**

**_ "_****_H-hey Jake what can I do for ya."_**

**_ "_****_Are you guys hiring?"_**

**_ "_****_Ya actually"_**

******_I handed him an application and a pen. "Thanks Congratulations on your band making the opening band for Falling In Reverse. I am for sure going to their concert."_**

**_ "_****_You weren't going to go before?"_**

**_ "_****_I wasn't sure if I wanted to before but now I do."_**

**_ "_****_Oh really. You like our band that much?"_**

**_ "_****_The musics good but the lead singer is a very beautiful person inside and out, but I gotta go talk to you later?"_**

**_ "_****_Yeah for sure."_**

**_ "_****_Bye."_**

**_ "_****_Bye"_**

******_He handed me his application and a piece of paper that said call or text me with his number. Holy shit what just happened?_**


End file.
